Big Bank (DLC)
The Big Bank Heist DLC is the sixth DLC pack for PAYDAY 2, and the second purchasable heist DLC. Heists bigbank.jpg|The Big Bank|link=The Big Bank Pre-Planning Pre-Planning is a new feature introduced as part of the Big Bank Heist that allows the crew to plan out the location and placement of items, keys, escape routes and other useful items prior to starting the heist. Pre-Planning is limited by the fact that the crew has only a finite number of "favor" points to spend. Each item has a cash and favor cost, and the total favor cost of Pre-Planning options cannot exceed the total number of favors. The crew can plan out escape routes, vault drilling equipment, ammo and health bag placement, keycard availability, unlocked doors, and more. Customization options These masks, materials, and patterns are achievement rewards. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and cannot be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any non-achievement or Infamy reward pattern, color, or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Masks= the16th.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement the18th.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement the1st.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement thefirstamerican.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement |-|Materials= mat-exhausted.png| Unlocked through Achievement mat-parchment.png| Unlocked through Achievement mat-clay.png| Unlocked through Achievement mat-gemstone.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Patterns= pattern-spartan.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-godofwar.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-ruler.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-roman.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Trivia= * The masks added in the Big Bank DLC are based upon individuals whose faces appear on American currency. All of the masks are colored and textured in the same way they appear on currency, in monochrome green. ** The 1st mask is based on George Washington, first President of the United States, who is featured on the one dollar bill. ** The 16th is based on Abraham Lincoln, 16th President of the United States, who is featured on the five dollar bill. ** The 18th is based on Ulysses S. Grant, 18th President of the United States, who is featured on the fifty dollar bill. ** The First American is based on Benjamin Franklin, prominent statesmen and inventor, who is featured on the hundred dollar bill. * The masks' names and descriptions on the website are vastly different from those in-game. ** The 1st was named Washington and had the following description: "His name may now be a byword for corruption and ineptitude, but Washington was the finest leader in war and peace the world has seen. There's a reason he was unanimously elected the very first President." ** The 18th was named Grant and had the following description: "The famed General who took Lee's surrender Ullyses was as magnanimous in victory as he was energetic in governance. He was the driving force of the post-War Reconstruction." ** The 16th was named Lincoln and had the following description: "Despite leading the US through its greatest crisis - the Civil War - Abe was what politicians should be. The sort of force of temperance and conciliation that is missing from today's nest of crooks." ** The First American was named Franklin and had the following description: "Columbus may be credited with discovering the America's, but it was Franklin that really *found* America. A statesman, inventor, diplomat, scientist, activist and author - he remains America's da Vinci." Weapons Falcon icon new.png|' '|link=Falcon Weapon Modifications CQB Foregrip.png|' ' Marksman Foregrip.png|' ' Retro Foregrip.png|' ' Wooden Foregrip.png|' ' Tactical Grip.png|' ' Extended Magazine.png|' ' CQB Stock.png|' ' Marksman Stock.png|' ' Wooden Stock.png|' ' Achievements Videos Trivia * This is the first paid DLC that offers only one weapon. It is also the first paid DLC with no achievements regarding the specific use of the weapon(s) provided by the DLC. * The opera song that plays in the Big Bank trailer is [http://overkillsoundtracks.bandcamp.com/track/ode-allavidit Ode All'Avidità] by Simon Viklund. ** The opera version of the song is not available in game. However, its Techno instrumental remix version, Ode to Greed, is available. ** The song's lyrics are sung in Italian (by Pietro Nuovoramo and Eva Falzoni), and describe a man performing immoral actions to satisfy his greed, while ignoring a woman's attempts to persuade him to stop. In the end, the man dies due to his crimes. * The effects of the old version of the Stockholm Syndrome skill is demonstrated in The Big Bank trailer, as seen when the central character (Bobblehead Bob) came to Dallas' aid when the heister was wounded in the shootout. * At the start of the trailer, Houston, Dallas and Wolf can be seen wearing The Heat sunglasses, but switches to their traditional Clown masks when Chains stormed in and ended the presumed stealth phase. ** The guard Chains struck down in the trailer is of the secret service (a.k.a. Big Oil Day 2) variant, not the actual type encountered in the final map. * The Big Bank trailer is the second trailer to include features of the Death Wish difficulty. The first is the Death Wish update teaser. * The trailer features elements from many DLC packs released before it. Wolf carries the Swedish K (Armored Transport), Chains uses a Frag grenade and a RPK (Gage Weapon Pack #01 & Gage Weapon Pack #02), Dallas has the Bronco Scope Mount and a See More Sight for his Bronco .44 (Gage Mod Courier & Armored Transport), and finally Houston who uses the Falcon (Big Bank DLC). External links * Announcement page Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:The Big Bank Heist DLC